


Pewseptiplier

by TinyToxicBoxes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, gaaaaay, implied sex, no smut but it's implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes
Summary: Short one-shots I usually write at 3:00 am for my favorite threesomeThe first 3 and 1/2 will suck because I wrote them at, like, 4:00 am and just wanted to get them done quickly





	1. Another Dog?

"Can we get another dog?"

Mark looked at his boyfriend like he was insane. "Are you serious?" Didn't they have enough pets to please Sean? Why was he so insistent on getting another pet?

Sean nodded with a small, nervous grin. "Yeah! Just a small terrier. Like Gizmo!" 

Mark sighed. Sean really did love Gizmo, and he's wanted a dog for years, but he lived in an apartment that said no to pets. "Don't you think we've had enough?"

Felix came walking out from their bedroom right before Mark said that. He stretched his arms, almost yawning from being so tired. "Had enough of what?" He asked, sitting next to Mark on the couch and wrapping his arm around him. He looked at Sean with a small smile.

"Pets, animals. I mean," Mark looked up at Felix then back over to Sean, "we have two dogs already, a toad and a fucking hedgehog!" Both Sean and Mark looked at an all-too-innocent-looking Felix. (Yes, he owns a hedge hog in real life.)

"What? I couldn't just leave it! No one would take him!" Felix defended, feeling slightly smaller as the other two stared at him. "You guys like him anyways, he doesn't cost much, too." Mark rolled his eyes, looking back at Sean. 

"Look, maybe, and I'm only saying maybe, we can get a dog when we're financially stable. It's hard enough with three of us living in an average house, using so much electricity and food."

Sean sighed, slouching in his sitting position. He almost rolled his eyes at Mark. But Mark did have a point, and Sean would admit that. Mark was always the mom out of all three of them. He was very smart with choices and what they should decide for more serious topics, like finances. 

"Alright, but when we are stable we can get another?" He asked hopefully. He wanted a dog for his own, one that would get attached to him. Chica and Edgar were incredibly in love with their owners, Sean wanted that with his own. Mark sighed again. He thought for a few seconds.

"Maybe, Sean."


	2. Attention

(Kind of continuing from the last chapter.)

 

But that answer never stopped Sean from begging for another. 

"Maybe a bagel even. They have lots of energy that I can keep up with." Mark scrolled through Twitter while half-listening to Sean. He hummed a 'Mm-hm' and kept scrolling before switching to Instagram. Sean looked at the other. Felix was out buying groceries, and Mark was basically ignoring Sean. "Maaaark! Pay attention to me." 

Mark groaned and put his phone down. "Why don't you bother Felix when he gets back?" Mark was always the one that Felix and Sean went to when they wanted attention and he wasn't busy. Sometimes Felix would bug Mark even when he was busy. 

"But you're here now." Sean rested his chin on Mark's knee, looking up at the other with a pout that Mark could almost never say 'no' to. Mark sighed and looked away before he said anything. "Mark, please." Now Sean was just desperate. He wasn't even trying to annoy the other, he just wanted attention. Mark rolled his eyes with a sighed.

"Fine." Sean smiled and perked up. Mark lay down so his head was resting on the arm of the couch. "Come here." He patted his chest, and Sean knew exactly what that meant. He gladly took the invitation and gently crawled on top of Mark, resting his head on the other's chest.

~~~~~~

Felix finally came home and saw Mark and Sean asleep on the couch. He smiled when he saw how cute they were, but he still needed help with groceries. 

"Guys! Wake up! I need help!" He shouted, placing the bags on the island counter on their kitchen. Sean was up a little quicker than Mark. 

"Help with what?" He asked, though it was quite obvious when he saw the bags sitting on the counter. 

Felix bent over, putting soup cans away in corner cabinets. "Bags, you dork," he responded, standing up again. Mark was already outside, grabbing three heavy bags from the trunk. Sean pouted when he saw Mark walk in. 

"Is there anything left?" Sean asked. 

Mark nodded. "Just a couple of light bags."

The three men got everything put away and ended up on the couch, as usual. Edgar hopped up and and sat between Mark and Felix's thigh. Chica saw and immediately got up to rest her head on Mark's knee, being the jealous pooch she was. They were all so glad that her and Edgar got along. They were both in the dominant range? Of course, Edgar told Chica that he owned the place, considering they moved into Felix's place. He wasn't rude to her or anything though. They got along real well. 

They were all watching Rick and Morty together, a show they all loved together. Felix and Sean both had their head on Mark's shoulder. He mentally sighed. He was the fucking center of attention. Chica at his feet, Edgar partially on his thigh and his boyfriend's on his shoulders. 

He didn't completely mind though. He loved them all, and he wouldn't have this any other way.


	3. Three AM Awakenings

        Felix couldn't sleep. It was just one of those nights. He didn't have them frequently, but there were quiet a few times when he lasted longer than Sean. He lay awake, wedged between his two favorite people on the world.

        That was the problem with these nights though. He always slept  in between the two. They always wanted him between the two. He didn't mind though. He loved them both, why would he mind?

        He was snuggled against Mark's chest as Sean cuddled him from behind. He sighed silently. He wanted to get out and pee or drink some water. He squirmed slightly, able to get their arms off of him. He pushed the blanket down slightly. Mark and Sean were heavy sleepers, but Sean leaned more towards light-sleeping than Mark, by a lot. Felix really hoped he wouldn't wake them up. they needed the most energy. They were the ones who recorded two videos a day. It just seemed harder than one video of Felix just yelling about something. He wouldn't let himself get down over his own videos and went back to his mission.

        He pushed the blanket down further, able to now lay on his back. He watched Sean as he was able to fold his legs against his stomach and go over the blanket. He was out. Now to just get off the bed. Their bed was basically brand new, but it still squeaked when someone moved sometimes. He sighed again silently, hoping the squeaks wouldn't wake either of them up. He moved so he was sitting up. No squeak. He scooted to the edge of the bed cautiously and stood up. He didn't even check to see if he woke either of them up that time. He walked out to the kitchen, getting a drink of iced water. He enjoyed the nighttime. It was so quiet and no one was awake to judge him for whatever he did.

        Once he finished his water and peed, he went back to the  bedroom where he was found Sean on his phone. He couldn't tell if Mark was asleep, he was laying down in almost the same position Felix left him in. Felix quietly made his way back on the bed, leaning against the headboard like Sean. Mark looked up at Felix, indicating that he was awake. He stretched slightly before moving up so he could rest his head on Felix's side. Felix ran his fingers through the other's hair gently, loving the feeling of Mark's soft hair. 

        "Did I wake you guys up?" He asked quietly, looking at Mark and then at Sean. Mark nodded against Felix's side. Felix nodded, muttering out a small, "Sorry," before Sean answered Felix. Sean looked at Felix with an eyebrow raised.

        "Don't be sorry. It's totally fine." Felix nodded, resting his head on the headboard. Sean put his phone back on the charger and put his down, scooting against Felix, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Felix was sure Mark fell asleep again, and now he was falling asleep against Sean.


	4. Stuck Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is the primary partner of both Sean and Mark

        While Sean and Mark did love each other, they were only secondary partners. Felix was both their primary partner. Seeing as he was their primary partner, Sean and Mark always wanted a little slice of Felix. They usually had stay-at-home dates, so Mark and Sean could try to seduce Felix without getting caught in public. Felix was always in between them. Whether it was when they both were just giving him a kiss on the cheeks, or when he was wedged between them as he sat on Sean's lap, grinding down desperately, and Mark left hickies all over Felix's chest, neck and collarbone or sucked his dick. They both adored how they could make Mr. Almighty-Top of YouTube Can and Will Kick Your Ass-Pewdiepie melt by simple touches. Having him at their complete mercy was what they wanted, and that's what they got. Of course Sean and Mark loved each other. They would engage in dates and sex, when Felix wasn't there or didn't want to. There was just something about having Felix willingly bend over for them that seriously turned them on. And Felix loved the attention, honestly. It was embarrassing how they treated him sometimes, but he loved it still. 

        Felix slept in between them, he was stuck between them during sex, they both kissed his cheek or ear when he was sitting in the middle. No matter how much he denied it, he loved being in his position because he loved them more than anything and wanted nothing more than their attention. 

~~~~~~

        Seeing as Felix slept between them, and they absolutely loved pleasuring him, Felix sometimes woke up to kisses on his face, kissed over his neck and collarbone or grinding from behind and in front. Sean and Mark loved hearing Felix's morning voice mixed with moans and grunts and whimpers, absolutely divine. Sean would gently thrust against Felix's ass, and, having them the ones who slept in their underwear, it was easy for Felix to feel Sean's dick between his cheeks. Mark would grind his own member against Felix's or he would rub his knee between Felix's legs. 

        As Felix would come down from his orgasm, he would be fully awake then. Sean and Mark would pull away after a kiss on the neck or forehead and say, 'Good morning, sweetie'. He would change his underwear and sigh as he wondered why they teased him like that. 

~~~~~~

        "Let's all have a date tonight. We could go out or stay home," Felix suggested, reading some video game article on his phone. He looked up where Sean and Mark sat on the couch together. 

        "All of us, Fe? Together?" Sean asked. Felix even knew that Sean and Mark would psychically flirt out in public. He nodded.

        "Right, so stay at home?" He asked. They nodded, making Felix smile and plan the date already. 

        A few hours later, Felix was sat between Mark and Sean on the floor with big bowl of popcorn in his lap. They were watching a horror spree. Sean and Mark thrived off of these, but Felix was regretting his decision of the movie genre. He was never a horror type of person. He got scared to easily and yelled too loudly. He always felt incredibly embarrassed, feeling it made him weak or girly for yelping at jump scares.

        Felix was now snuggled under Mark's arm while  Sean cuddled against his other side and wrapped his arm around the other two. He was squished and he loved it. Another jumpscare that all three of them didn't expect made Mark paused the movie. After a few seconds, they both looked at Felix. He shook his head.

        "Can we watch a comedy movie instead? Or some cartoon? Shrek? Do we even have that?" Mark nodded and  motioned for Sean to go get it. Sean and Mark both moved in to give Felix a kiss, Sean kissing the back of the other's neck while Mark kissed his forehead. Felix sighed, still holding onto Mark, and appreciated the kisses. They calmed him down slightly, making him more at ease.

~~~~~~

        "Why do you guys always, tease me?" Felix managed out through pants. Mark smiled back at Felix as he washed the others semen off his hand. Just as he was playing a simple, relaxing game in their living room, Mark came in and thing led to a simple hand job. Nothing really new.

        "Because I love you,"Mark said, drying his hand off and walking back over to the Swede with a wet towel. Leaning over the back of the couch, he gave the other a kiss in the temple. They could the distant yelling of Jacks outro lines. "And I like making you feel good," he wiped up the others stomach, left to throw it in the trash and sat back down next to Felix. "And it's just funny seeing you blush and look so worn out and tired." Felix glared at the other before pulling his shirt on and tucking himself back into his pants.

        Jack soon walked out and caught sight of his two partners. He smiled upon seeing them, sitting on the other side of Felix. Felix sighed. "Just wait. I'll blow you in your sleep one day, and then you'll be the shy one."

        "What's he talking about?" Jack snorted a laugh, raising a brow. Mark waved his hand.

        "Felix is pouting, because he's our primary partner-"

        "No! I'm pouting because you guys can never seem to keep your hands off me. You guys never fuck each other, just me," He cut in, chewing the inside of his cheek. So grumpy. Sean rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Felix.

        "No, no, we definitely fuck. When you're at the office, recording videos, is usually when we do. And you know we do, you've been here before when we were, so don't even try. Don't complain because we love you," Sean said, and he made a point that Felix wouldn't deny. Felix really couldn't complain, because they just showed that they loved him. 

        "I know.." he mumbled, leaning his head on Sean's shoulder. 

        He would continue complaining, they all knew it, but only because he was so stubborn. But even when he would complain, they all knew he loved them as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to kick this chapter out, it's about time I finished it


End file.
